Elected
by GlimmerGamingMC
Summary: The Wizengamot does not want Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister for Magic. Who will be his replacement? And how will their decision change the future? AU Sixth year. Slightly OOC Harry. Confident!Harry, powerful!Harry. No Horcruxes. Slight Dumbledore/Ron bashing. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Elected

**ELECTED**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

-O0O0O-

A/N Hi! So, you're probably wondering what happened to _Rewinding of Time_. Well, good news is that I have _not_ abandoned it. The bad news is that I have decided to write the whole story before I keep uploading it. So I had writers block on that story for a while, then this plot bunny just bounced right into my head when I was watching Darkest Hour. So here you have it! (BTW, to make this fanfic simpler, there are no horcruxes.)

Disclaimer: GlimmerGamingMC + Fanfiction = I don't own Harry Potter.

-O0O0O-

The public were in uproar. Ever since Voldemort had been sighted at the ministry, Fudge had no chance of staying in office. Especially since the people he had run a smear campaign on for a year had been involved in said sighting. The public were calling for his blood, and he had no choice other than to resign, or he knew he would be dishonourably excommunicated from his office. His career was in shambles.

With Fudge out of the way, it was up to the Wizengamot to appoint a new minister. Their first choice was Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, but the auror was soon dismissed as 'too concerned with public opinion'. So, who could they appoint who was not concerned with public opinion, who would fight Voldemort to the end, and who would have the necessary public weight to make needed changes?

-O0O0O-

Harry Potter groaned as he heard his aunt's yells echoing through the house. "Wake up, boy!" she screeched, causing Harry to wince. "Dudders needs to leave in an hour, and you haven't even put breakfast on yet!" Harry crawled out of bed. This was the last thing he needed right now. He was struggling to cope with Sirius' death, Voldemort was out baying for his blood, and now his aunt wanted him to make breakfast. _Bloody brilliant_ , he thought. He climbed down the stairs, his relatives shouting at him the whole way, and began to cook breakfast. Just then, there was the screech of a regal looking owl as it flew into the room, perched on the tap, and held its letter out to Harry. Harry looked at the owl suspiciously; his friends knew to only send him owls at night, as to not annoy his relatives. He reached out to grab the letter slowly, only to have it detach itself from the owl by itself and form into the shape of a face. The letter began to speak.

"Dear Mr Potter, please present yourself to the Wizengamot of Magical Britain at 10 o'clock, Wednesday 2nd July, of the year 1986, in the Ministry of Magic building located in central London. Regards, Lord Hendrick Finn, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot of Magical Britain." The letter then burst into flames.

Harry flinched, waiting for the outburst. Then it came. "How dare you bring your freakishness into this house!" "We give you food, clothes and shelter, and you repay us with this?" Harry could not deal with it any longer. He ran up to his room, grabbed his trunk, and walked down the stairs, anger fuelling his movements. His uncle and aunt tried to stop him, but he simply pointed his wand at them, and they backed off. He slammed the door behind him as he ran. He didn't care that there were death eaters after him; he just ran until he was far enough away. He then held out his wand arm, and the knight bus appeared before him with a bang.

"Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. I'm Stan-" the conductor started, reading off a little piece of paper he held in his palm, then he stopped. "Oh, hello Harry Potter! Where can I take you today?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, please Stan." Harry said, handing Stan a few sickles. Stan loaded Harry's luggage onto the bus, and then he shouted.

"Take it away, Ernie!"

-O0O0O-

When he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry carried his luggage inside. He hired a room from Tom (his trust vault would pay for it easily enough) and collapsed on his bed. One thought echoed in his brain. _What have I done?_ He could not figure out why he had been summoned to the Wizengamot. Maybe it was about the Department of Mysteries fiasco?

Eventually, he realised that he could not spend his whole day moping. He sighed, stood up, and decided to take some money out of his vault. He opened the Diagon Alley entrance with his wand and walked towards Gringotts. As he was walking down the street, he saw a poster, proudly displayed on the window of a shop that blazed with orange light that brightly contrasted the grey, comparatively lifeless streets. Harry smiled grimly. It seems that the twins fulfilled their lifetime ambition.

He kept walking until he reached Gringotts bank. He made it through the increased security with no issue; but when he got inside, he was dismayed to see the extremely long lines. He resigned himself to a long wait, and a long wait he got. He waited a good half hour before he finally reached the teller, who sneered at him.

"I would like to make a withdrawal, Mr Griphook." Harry said, remembering the Goblin's name from his first trip to the bank all those years ago. The goblin looked shocked, before directing him to another goblin who brought him to his vault. Harry withdrew some gold before moving to leave the bank, but then there were multiple cracks of apparition and screaming from outside the bank. Harry drew his wand and ran outside. Death eaters had appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley.

There was an explosion as one of the death eaters pointed their wand at Olivanders, and the building went up in flames. Harry ran back up the street, dodging spells like he would bludgers, casting spells to keep the death eaters' heads down. He slashed his wand at a death eater, shouting "Diffindo!", causing the death eater to stumble as a deep cut appeared on their chest. Harry saw some death eaters entering Olivander's shop. "Wingarduim Leviosa!" he shouted, pointing his wand at a pile of broken glass. The glass flew up and slammed into the back of the death eaters who were entering the shop; but their heavy robes protected them for the most part. He dodged a spell coming from behind him, stunned the death eater that had cast it, and ran into the wandmaker's shop. He saw Olivander desperately trying to duel the death eaters, but failing, and he cast a stunner at the back of one of the death eaters. The death eater shielded and turned. They began to laugh; a laugh that Harry knew far too well. _Bellatrix_ , Harry thought. Anger clouded his thoughts as spell after spell, all of them potentially deadly, poured out of his wand. Bellatrix giggled maniacally as she casually blocked all his spells. "Playing auror, are we Potter? Trying to avenge poor cousin Siri?" She giggled again as one of the other death eaters managed to stun Olivander. There was the crack of apparition as an auror force arrived, but it was too late; Harry could see one of the death eaters grab Olivander and prepare to apparate. He slashed with his wand, and the cutting curse that left it caused the death eater to flinch and let go of Olivander just as he apparated away, the old wandmaker staying on the floor of the shop. Then the aurors ran into the shop, led by a familiar pink haired auror.

"Tonks!" Harry shouted as he continued to duel Bellatrix. "Never been happier to see you!" The auror smiled as she took down a death eater.

"Or me you. We were very worried about you, you know. Just running away from your relatives like that; you scared us!" she said, her eyes twinkling with reflected light as the spells flew. Bellatrix snarled as she was surrounded by aurors, and with a spin she disapparated. Harry lowered his wand, tired.

"Well, what a great holiday I'm having."

-O0O0O-

Harry straightened up his robes once more. His wand was in his new holster, which Olivander had gifted him for saving him from the death eaters. It was 9 o'clock on July 2nd; the day he was set to appear before the Wizengamot. He was nervous; he was meeting the whole government of wizarding Britain in an hour, who wouldn't be? He grabbed his cloak and left his small room in the Leaky Cauldron. He had decided to floo to the Ministry; it would save time, and he did not want to ever go on the Knight Bus ever again if he could help it. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fire, and called, "Ministry of Magic, Visitor's Floo!" as clearly as he could. He had asked Tom for tips on floo usage the night before and had received an abundance of useful tips. As soon as he felt the spinning slow down, he stepped out, landing with a slight stumble but otherwise fine, on the exquisite black stone floors of the Atrium. He drew his wand and cast a cleaning charm on his robes (the Ministry couldn't detect underage magic in their own building, with all the other people using magic almost constantly). He stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the Department of Mysteries. As the elevator stopped at the Minister's office, Arthur Weasley stepped on to the elevator. He didn't recognise Harry at first, as Harry was wearing high quality wizard robes, and Arthur had only ever seen him in muggle clothes and his Hogwarts uniform. It might also have had something to do with the fact that he was radiating confidence, even if he was a nervous wreck on the inside. The elevator descended a level ("Department of Magical Law Enforcement, incorporating the Auror headquarters and Wizengamot administration services") before Mr Weasley recognised Harry.

"Harry!" he said with a smile. Some of the other occupants of the elevator started at this, then looked at Harry with interest.

"Harry Potter?" asked one man. Harry smiled and turned around.

"Yes. What is your name, good sir?" Harry asked politely. He had long since learnt that it was best to act nice to people, as it would make them more willing to do favours for him if he needed them (he would have stopped if he ever realised how Slytherin this thought was, though).

"Fredrick. Fredrick Bolman." The man said, a wide smile on his face. The lift stopped at another level, but no one got out; everyone wanted to meet the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry shook hands with the five or six wizards and witches in the elevator before the elevator stopped at the Department of Mysteries, and he got out. Harry smirked as the lift went back up; he noticed that everyone had missed their stops and now had to go back up again. He walked down the tiled hallway, memories assaulting him, but he pushed them away; he had been busy learning occlumency in his spare time, and he found that it really helped in these kinds of situations. His feet clicked on the floor as he turned off the main hallway, walked down the stairs, and saw the door to the Wizengamot chambers – right next to the door of Courtroom 10. He shook the memories off once more but could not shake the fear that he would be expelled or sentenced to Azkaban, even if he hadn't been told that he had done anything wrong. _It would be typical Fudge to keep me in the dark until my actual trial_ , Harry thought, not knowing that Fudge was already kicked out of office. He shook his head to clear it just as the door opened to reveal Percy Weasley, who sneered at Harry.

"Come in, Potter." He said. He obviously had not yet gotten over the fact that he had been wrong about Harry. Harry gave Percy a fake, wide smile, thoroughly confusing the man, and stepped through the door. Harry felt a feeling of calm wash over him as he stepped through the door. Whatever was going on today, he would conquer.

-O0O0O-

The door slammed closed behind Harry. The Wizengamot silenced as they saw the boy. He was not what they had expected; they had heard tales of a shy boy who generally kept away from his fame. This confident looking boy in front of them had them stumped. Hendrick Finn, the Chief Warlock (Dumbledore had not been re-elected after Fudge had left) spoke.

"Welcome, Mr Potter. Please take a seat on the chair in front of you." Harry did so, sitting with a straight back and piercing eyes. He saw several members of the Wizengamot staring at him, but as soon as he looked at them, they quickly looked away. He allowed himself a smirk, and then turned his attention to the Chief Warlock. "Mr Potter, on the 31st of June, Former Minister Cornelius Fudge fell victim to a vote of no confidence. As such, we are looking for a replacement Minister to lead our nation through these trying times." Harry frowned, wondering where he was going with this. "We surveyed the entire ministry, but we found no one suitable for that role. So, we cast our attention to those outside the ministry. In short, Mr Potter, pending your acceptance, you will become the next Minister for Magic of the Magical Government of Wizarding Britain."

Harry just sat in the chair, stunned. He felt a wave of nausea pass over him, but managed to hold it in. He calmed after a few seconds (thanking his occlumency training once again) and asked a question. "If I was to, hypothetically, accept, what would my role be?" The Chief Warlock smiled grimly.

"Get us through this war in one piece, Mr Potter."

"Then I accept." Harry replied after a moment of consideration. The Wizengamot looked relieved. Harry smiled. The Chief Warlock smiled and spoke again.

"Repeat after me. I, your name, do accept this magical oath, to faithfully execute this office of Minister for Magic of the United Kingdom, and to the best of my ability preserve, protect and defend the people of our country. So mote it be."

"I, Harry James Potter, do accept this magical oath, to faithfully execute this office of Minister for Magic of the United Kingdom, and to the best of my ability preserve, protect and defend the people of our country. So mote it be." Power flowed out of Harry and he felt the wards of the Ministry building shift to him. Applause started, and soon everyone in the chamber was clapping for the new Minister.

-O0O0O-

Harry walked out of the Wizengamot chambers. He could feel the adrenaline leave his veins as he entered the lift and pressed the button for the Minister's office. _His_ office. He felt shock begin to kick in, and he was happy that the elevator would go immediately to the Minister's office foe the Minister and that no one else would get on. He shook his head, wondering whatever possessed him to accept the duty as Minister. He sighed as the lift arrived. Time to face the music.

-O0O0O-

The lift doors opened to reveal the Minister's level. Harry sneered at the amount of suck ups and toadies in the room; he could almost taste them. He saw a heavily ornate door on one wall and correctly assumed that it was the door to the Minister's office. He felt the wards unlock the door as he got close and opened it to see a large group of people inside. "Minister?" asked Madame Bones, wanting confirmation.

"Yes, Madame Bones." Harry said, sinking into the chair behind the desk and running his hands through his hair.

"Please, we are colleagues now. Call me Amelia." She said with a smile. Harry gave a weak smile back. He turned to the rest of the group, who introduced themselves as the other department heads. After the introduction, Harry promised one-on-one meetings later to discuss issues with the departments and dismissed all but Madame Bones and Saul Croaker, the head of the Unspeakables.

"Amelia, Croaker, I have some things we need to talk about before I go talk to the muggle Minister." Harry said. He indicated that they should take a seat, and they did so. "I have noticed that the level of security in the Ministry is ridiculous. Death Eaters should not be able to access the Hall of Prophecy just because everyone has left for the weekend." Harry said. Amelia and Croaker nodded. "I want to pay the goblins to rebuild the wards around the Ministry; keep it a secret so that Tom Riddle can't sabotage the efforts. Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name." He added at their looks of confusion.

"But we can't reinforce them too much, or they will be too much of a nuisance." Croaker said.

"Yes. So we also need to reinforce other layers of security right now. Is there a way to detect the Imperius Curse?" Harry asked. Croaker spoke again.

"No. There is no known way to do so, but we know that it can be removed by the goblin's 'Thieves' Downfall.'"

"Has it ever been extensively researched? Is there any reason to believe that there may be a way that no one has discovered yet?" Harry asked.

"No." Croaker replied.

"What are your people doing right now?" Harry asked. He knew that as Minister he got to know this stuff, but his oath prevented him from telling anyone else.

"We are working on several projects. We are working on a counter for inferi in the death chamber, the working of thoughts in the brain chamber, the working of love in the love chamber, by order of Albus Dumbledore, and we were researching prophecies and time until you destroyed their chambers." Croaker answered. Harry hummed a little, thinking.

"So you have some extra Unspeakables you can reroute?" Harry asked. Croaker nodded. "Ok. I want two extra teams; one to research a method of detecting and removing the Imperius Curse, and the other to research _why the hell Voldemort is not dead_. Can you do that?" Harry asked, but Croaker knew that it was an order.

"Yes, we can." He said simply. Harry nodded.

"Amelia, you will work with the goblins to get the new wards up. I also want you to work on a new security scheme. Do everything you can. And, by the way, please update the wards on your own houses; I don't want to lose any more staff than possible." They both nodded. "Very well; you have your orders. Dismissed." Harry said. They walked out of his office. Harry sighed. It was time to meet the Prime Minister.

-O0O0O-

The muggle Prime Minister was currently sitting behind his desk, doing some paperwork, when that stupid portrait cleared its throat. The Prime Minister sighed, knowing what would follow; a meeting with that idiot Fudge. "Prime Minister, the Minister for Magic is here to see you." The portrait said. The Prime Minister nodded, resigned to his fate. The fireplace flared and revealed, not Fudge, but a 16-year-old boy.

"Good morning, Prime Minister." Harry said, waving his wand to clear the soot off his robes. The Prime Minister nodded his head, a little shocked. Harry put his wand back in its holster and held out his hand for the Prime Minister to shake, which he did. "Harry James Potter, Minister for Magic." Harry introduced himself.

"You're the minister? You look very young." The Prime Minister said.

"Yeah, I'm only 16. Turns out that the Wizengamot thinks that I'm the best person to lead us through the war we have on our hands." Harry said.

"Excuse me? What war?" asked the Prime Minister, his voice dangerously low.

"Fudge didn't tell you?"

"No. I haven't seen him for several months." Harry swore under his breath. This was not good. He had a feeling this would not end well.

"In our society, we have a social system of purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborns and half-breeds. I know, its very bigoted and racist, but the people in power are the people at the top of the pecking order, so nothing changes." Harry said in response to the Prime Minister's look of outrage. "The purebloods are those who have had magic in their families for centuries; anyone with all magical great grandparents can count themselves as a pureblood. The older and longer your family has been all pureblood, the higher up you are in the pecking order. At the top are the noble houses, who are appointed by the most ancient and noble houses, who were appointed by Merlin himself. They all hold most of the seats on the Wizengamot.

"Then there are the half-bloods. Those who have 1-7 magical great grandparents. They are in the middle of the ranks; they are not scorned, except by the most bigoted purebloods, but they are also not politically powerful in any way, unless you do something spectacular. I am a half-blood, my father was a pureblood who married a muggleborn, and the only way I became famous was by defeating Tom Riddle, a terrorist, when I was one.

"Then there are the muggleborns. They are those who have no magical grandparents. They are the second lowest on the pecking order and can't expect to do very well in the Ministry with their blood status.

"Finally, there are the half-breeds; people who are born half of a different race; for example half-goblin. They are scorned and ridiculed often by both the wizards and the race they were born from.

"However, not everyone believes in this system. With the inflow of muggleborns larger than pureblood and half-blood births due to inbreeding, the purebloods' beliefs are being questioned more and more. They do not want to lose the monopoly of power they have, so they look for ways of keeping their power. Seeing an opportunity, a half-blood named Tom Marvolo Riddle renamed himself Lord Voldemort and began to kill muggleborns and muggles, to supposedly 'keep wizards pure' and rule over the muggles. The purebloods got behind him, and he started a war, which we call the great wizarding war, although it will probably be renamed the first wizarding war soon.

"He was gaining power too rapidly, and the ministry, which was stopped at every turn by their own government of purebloods, threatened to fall. Then he went after my parents. He found our home and killed my father. He told my mother that if she stepped aside and let him kill me, he would spare her. But she refused, so he killed her. Then he turned to me.

"What he didn't realise was that, by dying for me, my mother had activated an ancient magical ritual. His killing curse bounced off me and hit him, supposedly killing him. The wizarding world celebrated for days. However, the fear of him still resounds so much in our society that he is known as _you-know-who_ or _he-who-must-not-be-named_. His followers, who called themselves the Death Eaters, were mostly purebloods, who were able to buy their freedom.

"Tom Riddle was assumed to be dead for years. However, he somehow survived, and he has once more returned to wage war on the Ministry and muggles."

"I think the Queen needs to hear this." The Prime Minister stated. Harry nodded.

"I would think so."

-O0O0O-

A/N So there it is! This fic will probably be only a couple chapters long. This one is just setting the scene for the later chapters. Thanks for reading my little muse. Please review and tell me where you want this fic to go!

GlimmerGamingMC


	2. Chapter 2: Royalty and House Cleaning

**ELECTED**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

-O0O0O-

Disclaimer: _Fan_ fiction, not _Canon_ fiction.

A/N I saw that some people were worried that Harry would be too submissive to the muggle government. I'm of the view that in a magical version of the Magna Carta the wizarding world was made completely independent of the muggle one, only reporting to the muggle government about dangers to the muggles. Therefore, Harry is only visiting the Queen to make her aware of the dangers. The reason he told the Prime Minister about all the prejudice is to provide background into Voldemort's agenda and the reason for his targeting of muggles.

-O0O0O-

CHAPTER 2: Royalty and House Cleaning

Harry Potter, Minister for Magic, Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of Voldemort, was distinctly worried.

He was worried because he was currently in a car on the way to Buckingham Palace to inform the Queen that British muggles were probably going to be attacked by a group of vigilante wizards sometime, and that those who had the real power in the wizarding government supported it.

Needless to say, Harry was quite scared about what would transpire in the halls of the luxurious palace. However, he gathered his famous Gryffindor courage around him and stepped out of the car.

He followed a butler through the halls of the palace with graceful steps, employing his occlumency training to avoid any signs of anxiety showing on his face. He was ushered to a door, as magnificent as the rest of the palace, and the butler opened the door.

"Prime Minister John Major, Minister for Magic Harry James Potter." The butler introduced. Harry entered the room after the Prime Minister. They both bowed to the Queen as the doors shut behind them.

"Rise, Prime Minister, Minister for Magic." They did so and sat on the seats provided. "We are most displeased that we had to interrupt our business for this meeting, Prime Minister. Why did you find it so important to meet with us immediately and not schedule a meeting?" she asked, her voice formal.

"Your majesty, I think that the Minister for Magic would explain the situation before us better."

"Well, Minister?" asked the Queen.

"Your majesty, you know that the magical world is independent of your rule. However, I have come to warn you of dangers that might befall your subjects on behalf of wizards."

"Please explain. We would be most displeased if such a thing was to occur, Minister."

Harry proceeded to explain the situation as he had done to the Prime Minister. The Queen's eyes flashed several times as Harry described the less-than-ideal state of the magical world.

"So, the children of our subjects are discriminated against, Minister for Magic?" The Queen asked, clearly extremely angry.

"Yes, your majesty. I have only become Minister this morning, and I aim to try and fix these issues as much as possible."

"Very well. The magical realm is not under our jurisdiction, otherwise we would aim for faster action; but we can only lend you our support in our words. I hope that our next meeting brings better news, Minister for Magic. Prime Minister, please remain behind." Harry recognized the dismissal for what it was and left, making sure to not turn his back on the Queen. It would not do to anger her any more than she already was.

-O0O0O-

Harry arrived back at the Ministry. As he stepped through the fireplace, he once more waved his wand to clean himself of soot. It was getting late, so he decided to call it a day and do more work from home. He had decided to move back in to Grimmauld Place; even if the house did painfully remind him of Sirius.

He took the Knight Bus to the end of the street (the Fidelius was still up, so he couldn't say the exact address) and walked towards the house. However, as he walked, he felt a strange pull towards the house; and as he stepped through the wards, he felt control of them shift to him – even the Fidelius. He went to open the door, but it swung open of its own accord. Harry frowned; this was strange. As he walked in the door, Kreacher appeared in front of him.

"Welcome, Master Black-Potter." Kreacher said. Harry frowned.

"What are you talking about, Kreacher?" he asked.

"You are the Paterfamilias of the Black Family now, Master Black-Potter. As the oldest male alive in the family and heir to the House of Black, you have been accepted as Head of the family, and so you are now in control of the Family estate." The old house elf replied, although he looked happier now that he had a true Master.

"How am I a member of the Black family?" Harry asked.

"Master Sirius blood adopted you at birth, Master Black-Potter. It is part of the godfather rituals."

"Very well then, Kreacher." Harry handed the house elf his cloak. "Please put away my cloak. Then can you please begin to clean the house properly. Start with the Paterfamilias office, the kitchen and the master bedroom. Then retrieve my trunk from my room in the Leaky Cauldron. Alert the innkeeper that I will not need the room any longer."

"Yes, Master Black-Potter." Kreacher said, and with a pop he disappeared with Harry's cloak. Harry began to walk down the passage when the curtains that covered Walburga Black's portrait open. But, instead of screaming, she merely inclined her head.

"Paterfamilias." She said. Harry nodded a greeting and continued up the stairs, all the portraits he saw doing the same as Walburga Black's. Harry was a little perplexed but shrugged it off. When he arrived at the master bedroom, he was pleasantly surprised to see his trunk already there and the room clean. He got a book on the House of Potter out of his trunk that Sirius had given him for his birthday. He remembered that it detailed basic pureblood customs, including the role of the Paterfamilias and, specifically, the claiming of the house signet ring. He then made his way to the office, which was also cleaned already by Kreacher, who had left out the ritual bowl that Harry would need. He stepped up to the bowl, a knife he had found in a cabinet in his hand.

"I, Harry James Black-Potter, claim by right of blood and magic the signet ring of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." He cut his palm and let his blood pool in the ritual bowl. "Hear my claim by blood and magic. So mote it be!" There was a flash of light and the blood disappeared. In the center of the bowl was a heavy silver ring. There was a large emerald on the ring, and the Black crest was engraved in the emerald. He slipped it onto his ring finger, and there was a flash of magic. Harry felt the wards on the ring accept his claim, and the Black family magic filled the room. To anyone not a member of the House of Black, it would have felt cold and harsh; but to Harry it felt warm and comforting. But Harry was not done yet.

"I, Harry James Black-Potter, Paterfamilias of the House of Black, do hereby dissolve the marriage of Bellatrix Lestrange, formally Bellatrix Black, and Rodolphus Lestrange, as is my right, and claim the dowry given to the House of Lestrange upon the union. So mote it be!" Harry felt the magic throb once more, and he knew that Bellatrix was no longer married to Rodolphus. He began to speak again.

"I, Harry James Black-Potter, Paterfamilias of the House of Black, hereby disown Bellatrix Black from the House of Black. May you be known as Bellatrix No-Name for the rest of your life, or until restored by the Paterfamilias of this house. So mote it be!" Harry felt the family magic once more throb and he knew Bellatrix was out of the family. One down, two to go.

"I, Harry James Black-Potter, do hereby restore Andromeda Tonks, formally Andromeda Black, into the House of Black, and recognize her daughter, Nymphodora Tonks, as a daughter of the House of Black. I also bless her marriage to Theodore Tonks and give her the dowry she was meant to receive at her union. So mote it be!"

Once more, Harry poured his blood into the bowl.

"I, Harry James Black-Potter, do hereby disown Draconus Malfoy from the House of Black. May he never more be known as a son of this House, for ever or until restored by the Paterfamilias of this house. So mote it be!"

He cleared away the ritual bowl and sat down to write a letter.

 _Paterfamilias Harry James Black-Potter;_

 _To Narcissa Malfoy, formally Narcissa Black;_

 _Greetings._

 _I have recently come upon my station as Paterfamilias of the House of Black. I am writing to notify you that House Black will no longer be known as the darkest of all houses. We will once more be respected by the other houses and by the rest of the world._

 _To this end, those who give this house a dark name have been disowned. Bellatrix No-Name, formally Bellatrix of the Houses of Black and Lestrange, has been disowned and her marriage dissolved for dishonoring the family by torturing the Paterfamilias of another Most Ancient and Noble House to insanity. Andromeda Tonks has been restored to her rightful place in the family. Your son, Draconus, has shown himself unable of giving this house the respect it deserves. He has also been disowned._

 _I have not found a reason to disown you from the House of Black. I am happy to hear that you are showing yourself worthy of the name you still bear, even after marriage. However, your husband acts as if the House of Malfoy has primacy over the House of Black. This cannot go on._

 _Should your husband continue to act in this way, I will be forced to act and dissolve your marriage. I do not wish to take this step, but if I deem it necessary, I will act for the good of the House of Black._

 _I wish you to deliver this ultimatum to your husband. Should you have any concerns about doing this, please send a reply owl._

 _Your Paterfamilias,_

 _Harry James Black-Potter_

 _Head of House Black_

 _Head of House Potter_

Harry considered signing the letter as the Minister of Magic but decided against it. He placed the letter in an envelope and held a candle over it, letting a few drops of wax fall on to the envelope to seal it. He then pressed his signet ring into the wax. He then wrote several more letters and headed up to the owlery, where a regal snowy owl named Seren lived. Seren had been Sirius' owl, and Harry had decided to use her to bear official messages. He tied the letters to Seren's foot with a piece of green ribbon and watched the owl fly off, before heading to bed.

-O0O0O-

Narcissa Malfoy was eating breakfast at Malfoy Manor when the owl arrived. She sat up immediately as she saw the owl; the wards were set to only allow owls from family and those who they trusted, and she did not recognize the owl. The regal owl landed on the table in front of her and extended her leg. Narcissa carefully relieved the owl of her burden (only after checking it for curses or hexes, of course) and sent the owl on its way. Lucius entered the room to see his wife go pale. He walked over to her.

"Cissy, what's wrong?" He asked. She took the letter and tucked it away.

"I have been told by my paterfamilias that you are to stop behaving as if the Malfoys have primacy over the Blacks and that, if you refuse to do so, our marriage will be dissolved." She said, her face calm and collected even with the inner turmoil reflected in her pale figure. Before Lucius could reply, Draco entered the room.

"Mother, Father." He said. Narcissa didn't say anything, merely held out a letter to him. It was also sealed with the Black crest. Draco opened the seal and took out the parchment inside.

 _Paterfamilias Harry James Black-Potter;_

 _To Draconus Malfoy;_

 _Greetings._

 _I have recently come upon my position as paterfamilias of the House of Black. As you have consistently shown disrespect to members of the House of Black, I have made the decision to have you cut off from the family. Should you wish to contest your disownment, please send a reply owl._

 _Regards,_

 _Paterfamilias Harry James Black-Potter_

 _Head of House Black_

 _Head of House Potter_

Draco's eyes widened in anger and surprise. He threw the paper on the floor in a child-like tantrum. "How dare he treat me, a scion of the House of Malfoy, in this way!" he shouted. "Father, please say that you can do something." He pleaded. Lucius grimaced. This would not end well.

-O0O0O-

Andromeda Tonks was also eating breakfast with her husband and daughter (who had the day off work) when Seren swooped in and landed on the table. Andromeda, curious as to who the owl was from, untied the letters on the owl. There were three; one for each member of the family. She gave the others their letters and opened hers.

 _Paterfamilias Harry James Black-Potter;_

 _To Andromeda Tonks, formally Andromeda Black;_

 _Greetings._

 _It has come to my attention through my cousin Sirius (who was unable to claim Headship at the time, and now has crossed the veil) that you were disowned from House Black following your marriage to Theodore Tonks, as you did not follow your arranged marriage with Lucius Malfoy and married a muggleborn. As the House of Black is now a light house, I find no problems with your marriage to Mr. Tonks. As such, you are formally reinstated into the House of Black and your marriage has been blessed. Your dowry has been added to your vaults. If you have any problems you wish to speak about, please send an owl._

 _Your Paterfamilias,_

 _Harry James Black-Potter_

 _Head of House Black_

 _Head of House Potter_

Ted had received a similar letter, and Nymphodora had received a letter to tell her that she was now a daughter of the House of Black. They looked at each other, stunned. They had not expected this.

-O0O0O-

Harry straightened his collar. Today he would be meeting with the press to give the official news that he was the Minister for Magic. He had taken inspiration from the Presidents of the United States and had decided to take his oath a second time in the presence of all the people and make a speech upon his ascension to office. His hair was straight (thanks to Sleekeazy's Hair Potion) and nicely combed. He took a deep breath and stepped through the floo.

Immediately he was surrounded by reporters. They had been notified about what he was going to do. He waved his wand to clean his robes and climbed on to the platform at the end of the atrium. Behind him was a new statue that he had ordered to be built. Rather than having magical creatures looking adorably up to a witch or wizard, it had Merlin, Arthur and the four founders of Hogwarts. Merlin was standing on a tall rock, his robes billowing in a conjured wind, his staff held high; Arthur stood facing down the atrium, his sword in his hand; Godric Gryffindor stood, sword in hand, wand in the other, next to Arthur; Rowena Ravenclaw to his right, wand in her right hand and a rolled up scroll in her left. On the other side of Arthur stood Helga Hufflepuff, her eyes flashing as she defended an unseen person, and to her left stood Salazar Slytherin, wand in hand, looking cunning and powerful in his own right.

Harry cleared his throat. The excited chatter from the reporters stopped as they watched him expectedly.

"Long ago, before there was even a Ministry of Magic, there was the Wizard's Council. It was created to govern Wizarding Britain and make laws for her betterment.

"However, in 1707, the Wizard's Council signed the International Statute of Secrecy. The Wizard's Council, which still to this day is the longest serving magical government in the world, was disbanded and the Ministry of Magic formed.

"But even before the Wizard's Council was formed, there was one man who ruled over wizarding Britain. Arthur Pendragon, assisted by the warlock Merlin, ruled over both wizarding and muggle Britain. Under his rule, there was peace between wizards and muggles.

"However, soon after the death of King Arthur, our world descended into chaos as muggles fought against wizards. It was during this war that four great people decided to come together and better the world. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw together built a school, a place where young wizards could be educated without fear of witch-burnings or persecution.

"Wizards and witches of the public, we are once more facing a great war, but this time brother is turning on brother, sister against sister, and friend against friend. The enemy are those we once thought of as friends, and we must now fight them as if they are the enemy. We must take courage from history; look at the work of the founders, coming together in persecution so fierce that the extinction of magic was a large possibility, to build a place where wizards and witches could be educated. We must follow their example in fighting against the oppression we face, and not hiding or giving up.

"That is the route that the ministry will take in this war. We will not listen to a half-blood pretender named Tom Marvolo Riddle hiding behind a mask of 'Lord Voldemort!'" (there was a gasp from the crowd) "Rather, we will fight! We will not give up because times look tough. We will not give up because victory is impossible. We will fight! We will fight in our homes! We will fight in the ministry! We will fight on the battle grounds! And if we are defeated in England, which I do not for a moment believe, our allies in the ICW will continue the fight, until they come to the liberation of our ministry!" Cheering echoed throughout the atrium at this statement. Harry let it go on for a few seconds before holding up a hand to quiet the people.

"I am willing to swear, and I will swear, before this here assembly, even to go as far as to place an oath on my magic, that I will continue the fight for as long as I am minister of magic, or until every drop of my blood has been spilt and my soul passes beyond the veil. And I trust that every Auror, every Unspeakable, every member of the public is behind me as I fight." He turned to the Chief Warlock, who had joined him on the platform.

"Repeat after me; I, your name, swear on my life and magic, to faithfully execute this office of Minister for Magic of the United Kingdom, and to the best of my ability preserve, protect and defend the people of our country. I swear to fight until my last breath the half-blood pretender, Tom Riddle, the self-styled Lord Voldemort, or until victory is ours and our land has peace at last. So mote it be."

Harry repeated the oath, power rushing through his veins. The members of the public began to cheer and clap, supporting their new Minister of Magic. Harry smiled and drew his wand, holding it up high, and flicked it. Out of it came fire which formed into the crest of the ministry. The crowd cheered louder. After a few seconds, Harry stepped down from the platform and walked to the floo, answering questions all the way.

-O0O0O-

Unfortunately, the Order of the Phoenix, currently meeting at the Burrow, missed out on all this. They were not aware about the appointment of the new minister, because they were quite busy trying to find where Harry had disappeared to. Dumbledore called the meeting to order as the last members filed in.

"On to business, everyone. Has anyone got any news about Harry?" the old wizard asked. Tonks smiled and cleared her throat.

"Yes. It seems that Harry has taken on the mantle of Paterfamilias of House Black." Tonks answered.

"How do you know this?" asked Dumbledore, slightly worried.

"I received a letter from him this morning. My whole family did. He reinstated Andromeda into the family, blessed her marriage and gave us a dowry, and instated me as a daughter of House Black." Tonks replied happily. "Mum pretends that she doesn't care that she was disowned, but it's pretty obvious that she was sad about it. It's what she's been wanting for years."

"Yes, that is nice to hear Nymphadora, but we need to figure out where Harry is." Dumbledore said. "Ron, Hermione, any news from Harry?" he asked.

"No, Professor. We haven't received any owls in a week." Hermione replied. Dumbledore hid his annoyance behind his grandfatherly mask. _Useless fools. That is the only reason you are in the order, and you don't even have anything for me,_ he thought.

"Well, tell me if you get anything." He said, hiding his annoyance behind a disappointed tone.

"Yes, professor." Hermione replied, feeling suitably disappointed that she had failed Dumbledore. He turned to the other order members.

"Anyone else have some news?" Just then there was the squawk of an owl. "Go get it, Hermione. It might be from Harry." He said. Hermione returned with a smile.

"It is." She gave the letter to Dumbledore, who opened the envelope and read the letter inside, getting more and more angry as he got along.

 _Lord Harry James Black-Potter, Minister for Magic;_

 _To Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class;_

 _Greetings._

 _Upon my recent ascension into office, I have considered the possibility of sending a missive asking to work together to the Order of the Phoenix. However, I have come to the decision that the Order will simply get in the way of our operations. It is for that reason that I will say this. Any members of the Order of the Phoenix not Aurors or Hit Wizards will not be allowed into a raid, just like normal civilians. Should they decide to join in anyway, they will be charged with obstruction of justice. If you wish to pass information on to the Ministry, then please do so. Please send a return owl to confirm or contest this decision._

 _Regards,_

 _Paterfamilias Lord Harry James Black-Potter_

 _Minister of Magic_

 _Head of House Black_

 _Head of House Potter_

-O0O0O-

A/N I like this chapter! Dumbledore is starting to show his true colors (I did warn you that there will be Dumbledore bashing!). Seren is welsh name meaning 'star'. I took inspiration for Harry's speech from Winston Churchill's 'We will fight on the beaches' speech. The Minister of Magic oath (the one in the last chapter) is a modified version of the President's oath in the US. This will _not_ be a fic where Harry is super powerful or has super powerful titles. The Black lordship simply gives him a seat in the Wizengamot. As he is already Minister, this doesn't mean much other than giving him an extra vote. Harry will be talented in dueling, but not like another Merlin or something. Please review and tell me what you want to see in the story!

Until next time,

GlimmerGamingMC


	3. Chapter 3: Order of the Flaming Ostrich

**ELECTED**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

-O0O0O-

Disclaimer: Welcome to the Harry Potter sandbox. I don't own it, simply play here often.

-O0O0O-

Previously on ELECTED:

 _Lord Harry James Black-Potter, Minister for Magic;_

 _To Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class;_

 _Greetings._

 _Upon my recent ascension into office, I have considered the possibility of sending a missive asking to work together to the Order of the Phoenix. However, I have come to the decision that the Order will simply get in the way of our operations. It is for that reason that I will say this. Any members of the Order of the Phoenix not Aurors or Hit Wizards will not be allowed into a raid, just like normal civilians. Should they decide to join in anyway, they will be charged with obstruction of justice. If you wish to pass information on to the Ministry, then please do so. Please send a return owl to confirm or contest this decision._

 _Regards,_

 _Paterfamilias Lord Harry James Black-Potter_

 _Minister of Magic_

 _Head of House Black_

 _Head of House Potter_

Chapter 3: Order of the Flaming Ostrich

Dumbledore struggled to hide his rage. Harry had become Minister for Magic? How had he not heard about this? And he was outlawing the Order of the Phoenix? He managed to keep the rage off his face, but not out of his eyes. His power began to fill the room and he quickly reined it in, hoping to prevent an outburst. He pocketed the letter.

"Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked from her position. Dumbledore stood up.

"Harry has decided to be difficult. Do not worry, I have it all in hand. This meeting is disbanded until I have cleared up this issue." He stood up and walked to the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" He cried and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

When he arrived, he drew his wand and began to promptly destroy his office. Once his office was suitably destroyed, he walked into the floo.

"Ministry of Magic, Minister's office!" he called. He stepped out of the floo to see that he had been redirected to the main lobby. How dare Harry block him from using the floo in his office? He felt his anger rise once more but managed to hide it behind his grandfather persona and keep a fake smile on his face. He entered the lift and pressed the button for the Minister's Office. The first thing that he noticed when he stepped out of the lift was the large amount of muggleborns on the level. He knew that Cornelius would never hire a muggleborn for his personal office, so it must be Harry. He needed to dissuade Harry of this quickly; he needed to keep the muggleborns underfoot and loyal to him, and the best way to do that was to encourage the prejudice but look like he was trying to protect muggleborns from it. He pushed the door that led to the Minister's Office, but it was locked. Dumbledore took out the elder wand and poured all his available power into the door. " _Alohomora_." He intoned. The anti-alohomora charms on the door broke under his considerable power and the door swung open. Harry was at his desk, talking to Amelia Bones and Croaker about security in the Ministry, when his door swung open.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said, his wand pointing at Dumbledore, fury all over his face. The elder wand soared out of Dumbledore's hand and into his own. Harry was stunned when he felt the magic of the wand search him and find him worthy. He felt the wand's loyalty switch to him, and it felt like he had found an old friend that he had forgotten existed or a hole in his heart which he had never noticed was now filled. He pocketed Dumbledore's wand. He hid his shock and turned to Dumbledore.

"So, should I charge you with breaking and entering immediately, or after you tell me why you found it fit to break in to break in to the office of the Minister of Magic?" Amelia Bones said, her wand pointing at Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy, I want to speak to you about that letter you sent me this morning. I'm sure that we can come to an agreement." He said.

"I seem to remember I told you to send a return owl, Dumbledore, not to speak to me personally. Even if I did say that, I would expect you to make an appointment, not barge in during a highly confidential meeting." Harry said. "Amelia, would you remain in here with me while I talk with Albus? Croaker, do you mind coming back afterwards? I will send a patronus to tell you when we're done." The Unspeakable left the office, closing the door after him. Harry shot the door with a _colloportus_ with the elder wand. He turned to Dumbledore. "So, talk." The old man bristled at being spoken to without the reverence he was used to, but once more held back his anger so it didn't show on his face.

"Harry, my boy…" he began, but was interrupted.

"Lord Potter, Dumbledore, or Minister if you prefer. I have _not_ given you permission to address me so informally." Harry said angrily.

"Very well, Lord Potter." You could tell that he had to force the words out of his mouth. "You have to admit that having the Order of the Phoenix on your side would be a huge advantage in the upcoming war." He began.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Very few of the people in your 'Order' are actually trained for war or dueling. You are simply putting untrained people into danger."

"But we can provide information about raids and extra people when they are needed." Dumbledore said.

"If you gave us access to your own personal spy, we would have the same information, and faster." Harry countered. "And these 'extra people' would be more of a burden than a help. My aurors are having enough trouble defeating death eaters without having to look after untrained civilians led by a man with delusions of grandeur! The reason I have outlawed your Order is that they are the reason that we have lost raids in the past! Look at the last war! We lose more raids when the Order of the Phoenix is there!" But Dumbledore had focused on the first part of his statement.

"Severus' position as a spy cannot be compromised." The old man said. "The only way to do that is to have him under my personal protection." He actually sounded convinced of that himself. Harry shook his head.

"Professor Dumbledore, you are already in hot water over breaking and entering. Do you want me to add a charge of obstruction of justice and insubordination to that as well?" Harry said. Dumbledore stood up, angrier than Harry had ever seen him. His magic began to swirl around the office, causing a wind to form. Harry could feel the man's aura pulsating with anger.

"How dare you! Can you not see that the war would be better off if the Order of the Phoenix was assisting you? Why can you not see that? And how dare you question me, Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald, leader of the light?" The old man thundered. Harry stood up as well, his own magic pulsating and his aura building as it grew and fought against Dumbledore's magic, pushing it back. Now Dumbledore looked almost scared.

"Albus Dumbledore, your head is too inflated with delusions of grandeur and public opinion for me to consider working with you or your stupid Order of the flippin' Flaming Ostrich!" Harry shouted. He sat back down. "Amelia, take him away for trial." He said.

"I don't think I will allow that, Harry." Dumbledore said. "While I could break out of Azkaban, I have better things that I could be doing. Fawkes!" he cried. The phoenix blazed into the room. Harry flicked the elder wand, pointing it at the bird.

" _Stupefy!_ " He cried. The bird shrugged off the charm like it was nothing and disappeared with Dumbledore in a flash of flame. Harry turned to Amelia. "I want every magic sensor in the country looking for him. _Now_!" Harry cried. She thundered out of the office, calling orders the whole way.

-O0O0O-

FLASHBACK: 7 DAYS EARLIER

The Wizengamot chambers rang with the chatter of the 50 members. This was a closed session; there was no one in the chambers but the members themselves. They were once more trying to decide who to place as Minister of Magic. The light side of the Wizengamot wanted someone who would provide a strong figurehead for the Ministry. Dumbledore had already refused the job some years earlier, so they took the next best person – Harry Potter. They believed that Dumbledore would act through him, making the necessary changes and guiding the Ministry properly, while Harry acted as the figurehead. This was suggested to the Wizengamot, and the other two sides of the Wizengamot started to discuss the idea.

The Wizengamot chambers were in the shape of a giant 'U'. The doors were at the open end of the U and the Chief Warlock's chair at the bottom. On the left side (from the Chief Warlock's view) was the lights. On the right was the darks. The Ministry officials had their seats to the immediate left and right of the Chief Warlock's chair. Between the ministry officials and the other two factions were the neutrals. The Minister of Magic did not sit with the rest of the ministry officials, unless he supported the neutrals. When he came in to office, he would choose either light, dark or neutral to support his agenda. Now, the neutrals (who only wanted the war over and done with ASAP, no matter who won) were thinking that Harry Potter would be a good candidate – if he was good at his job, he would lead the ministry to victory. If he was bad, then Voldemort would win faster. Either way, the war would be over rapidly.

The darks, on the other hand, saw this as an opportunity to make the job easier for themselves. They thought that there was no way that someone that is only 16 would be able to lead the ministry to victory, and it would humiliate Potter to be such a terrible minister. So, they decided to vote for him too. For the first time in history, the Wizengamot was united in their preference of minister, and Harry Potter became the new hope of Magical Britain.

-O0O0O-

A/N Sorry about the really short chapter, but this week has been really busy, and I'm late to update as it is. I hope that you now know why he was voted in as Minister. Think of this as a filler chapter for the chapters to come. Tell me what you want to see in the coming chapters; anything you want clarification on, any constructive criticism, etc.

Until next time,

GlimmerGamingMC


End file.
